DESCRIPTION: This application seeks support for the Gordon Research Conference on Biomineralization. This international conference will be held August 4-9, 1998 at the New England College, Henniker, NH. This meeting is a continuation of the conference originally termed the Gordon Conference on Calcium Phosphates. The present conference will emphasize the physical chemistry of mineralization in biological systems, as well as industrial applications and the relevant properties of mineralized tissues and synthetic prototypes. This conference will also address fundamental aspects of research in areas where such knowledge can be used to produce new and useful synthetic biomaterials fo orthopedic and dental applications, a new field emerging under the title of biomimetics. This conference is specifically designed to bring together chemists, physicists, biologists, mineralogists, dentists, and physicians, to facilitate further advances in these important fields, linking clinical needs to basic research programs. Support for young investigators, women and minorities is specifically requested. The 1998 Biomineralization Conference will address the current state of knowledge regarding the mechanism of controlled nucleation and growth of calcium phosphates and related biominerals in both biological systems and in industrial applications, addressing fundamental research in biomineralization, urolithiasis and implantology. The 1998 Conference on Biomineralization will provide a forum where investigators in the physical sciences will actively interact with their counterparts in Biological Research. The Conference will continue to promote the unique cross-fertilization of physical, chemical and biological concepts that have successfully generated new avenues of research.